Winston Chu
Winston Chu is a senior student (Grade 12) at Degrassi Community School. He joins the cast in Season 13, but according to Miles, he has been going there for longer. He is smart and sarcastic and best friends with the popular Miles Hollingsworth III. Winston masks his insecurity with a cynical attitude and self-deprecating sense of humor, which protect him from moving too far out of his comfort zone. He's often the voice of reason and a reluctant co-conspirator in hijinks. He is also friends with Maya Matlin, Imogen Moreno, Hunter Hollingsworth, Becky Baker, and Tristan Milligan. He is labelled as "The Ladies Man". He is portrayed by Andre Kim. Character History Season 13 In Summertime, he first appears at a party for Miles' dad. Miles Hollingsworth III introduces Maya Matlin and Winston, calling Winston by his nickname, Chewy, when introducing him. On the balcony, Miles offers Winston and Maya some alcohol. Maya accepts but Winston refuses. When Maya accidentally drops the bottle, Winston tells Miles that maybe his dad won't be so mad. Miles tells Winston that he knows more than anyone that his dad will be mad. When Miles' dad is yelling at him inside the house, Winston tries to make conversation with Maya and tells Maya that Miles' dad will stop yelling at his son, soon. Winston is there with Maya and Miles when Miles flips and jumps in the pool with his clothes on. Winston jokes and tells Maya that she should probably "go fish him out" but Maya tells him that she doesn't want to be around guys like him and leaves the party and leaves Winston standing there on his own. He appears once more at the end of the episode where he quietly takes his seat next to Miles on the bus for the trip to Paris. Miles jokes that Winston is his chaperone so he doesn't do anything bad. In All I Wanna Do, he is seen getting out of a cab with Miles in Paris and gets mad at him for calling him Chewy, even though they're in a different country. He appears to be roommates with Miles and Tristan and catches Tristan watching Miles change. They both laugh at Tristan for pretending to be straight and in a "relationship" with Maya. In class, when Tristan gives Maya flowers and gets kissed by her, Winston and Miles are both hysterical. Later, he is seen playing truth or dare with Zoë and others. Zoë dares him to say "Voulez vous coucher avec moi?" to the next girl he sees, and it turns out to be Alli. Alli is un-amused by it. When Tristan assumes that Miles and Winston were laughing at him for being gay, Miles confirms that they were laughing at him because they knew he was gay and he was pretending to be straight. In My Own Worst Enemy, he is seen in class, and like most of his classmates, he doesn't understand what Madame Cliquet is saying. In About a Girl, Maya asks him he can ask Miles to stop constantly making out with Zoë . Winston assumes that she has feelings for him and Maya denies it. He then tells her that when you tell Miles to stop doing something, he just keeps doing it, but worse. When Madame Criquet starts teaching the class about petty crimes, he suggests that she perform a petty crime herself. In Cannonball, Maya first walks in on Miles and Winston shirtless, and Winston covers his nipples. Maya asks them where Tristan was and Miles tells her that Tristan had left before him and Winston got up. When Maya complains that Tristan could be lost, Winston asks her if he could have Tristan's espresso, which Maya ends up giving him. Maya then says she has to find Tristan and Miles suggests she take someone with her so she wouldn't be lost as well. Maya chooses Winston to come with her and Winston complains why he had to go and not Miles, and Maya replies that the last thing she needs is a guy like Miles. Miles throws Winston a shirt before him and Maya leave. Later, they are at the Eiffel Tower searching for Tristan but are unsuccessful. Winston tells Maya that they need a better plan but Maya says they don't and that Tristan would be there since he was bugging her to go to the Eiffel Tower all week. Winston tells Maya that he thought she knew Tristan had tickets and tells her Tristan could be anywhere, like on a train to Belgium or "floating in the sand", which makes Maya cry. Winston sees and tells her that girl tears are his kryptonite and assures her that Tristan is okay. Winston soon suggests that they need Miles, and Maya finally agrees. Soon, they walk in on Zoë and Miles on his bed together. When Miles tells Maya that he knew she would come crawling back, Maya says she can't do it and tries to leave. Winston stops her and convinces her to ask him because it was night and Tristan was still gone. Maya then reluctantly begs for Miles to help her and they leave Winston and Zoë. Winston later watches Maya and Tristan's presentation on crime and punishment. In Honey, Madame Criquet tells the class not to wear vulgar t-shirts to a fancy French restaurant they will be attending soon. She directs her rule specifically at Winston who looks down at his American shirt - with a label 'This is my clone' on the front - and covers it with his hand, making Maya laugh. In This Is How We Do It, he is walking in the auditorium and trying to greet a couple of passing girls, who ignore him. Miles remarks how he's been there for a whole year and yet not one single girl knew who he was. Winston says that none of the girls there were worth knowing. Miles, seeing Maya in the crowd, however tells him that there might one or two worth checking out. seen watching Drew's ceremony. He is later seen smiling at Maya. In You Got Me, he is seen entering the school Beach Bash alongside Miles. He complains about the lack of music and asks how he's supposed to do his "sweet moves" is there is no music. He tries doing some dance moves silently, but Miles stops and remarks how "that" is the reason he doesn't have a girlfriend. In Sparks Will Fly (1), Winston is seen with Maya and Miles and he is warning them when Zig is coming. In Sparks Will Fly (2), Winston is seen with Miles and Miles takes his fake gun he says man what are you doing? Miles responds relax Chewy I'm just going to scare him and he says that wouldn't be a good idea and then Miles says Chewy there is always going to be a third guy in our relationship. In You Are Not Alone, Winston is seen talking to Miles about wanting a girl that's into comics and is not afraid to take risks and Miles says he can borrow his dad's car to get girls and Winston responds he doesn't need a car to be impressed with a car and get bimbos. He sees a girl signing he says to Miles hottie alert and Miles says that is his sister signing up for his club. Then he talks to Frankie saying since he's known her since she was five he never saw her pick a comic book she responds there's a lot you don't know about me. Then at the Hollingsworth's household he sees Frankie in a bikini and falls in the pool and she saves his life and they start kissing and say to each other Miles can never know about this. In Enjoy the Silence, Winston is seen talking to Frankie about the the kiss and now both of them are sick and don't want Miles to find out. Miles finds out that it was him that was kissing Frankie and Miles says why he didn't tell him and that Frankie has had a crush on him since she was 8 years old and Miles says it's not like you are really going to date her because she's in grade 9. In My Hero, Winston asks Becky and Imogen why they have a picture of Hunter. In Hypnotize, Winston is surprised to see Frankie auditioning to be a model. Winston tells her that he didn't think it was her thing, but has to leave to film for Degrassi TV, wishing her luck. Frankie is worried about his comment and wonders if he meant that he didn't think she was pretty enough. Keisha comments that she isn't going to let some "stupid boy" ruin this for her. It is Frankie's turn to walk, and Winston films her as she auditions. Zoë and Keisha reassure her that she killed her audition, and Zoë comments, "Winston Chu, eat your heart out." When Frankie doesn't make the list of models, she mentions that maybe Winston was right and modelling isn't "her thing". In Out of My Head, Winston tells Becky he will only film the fashion show if Frankie wasn't in it minutes before Frankie is upset and calls him a jerk for bribing Becky so she can be on the show. Then Winston explains and they kiss. In Believe (1), Winston is seen talking to Miles about Maya and says what is he going to do when Maya finds out he cheated on Maya with Zoë at the party. In Believe (2), Miles tells Winston to lie about him hooking up with Zoë at the party that night so Maya doesn't find out and break up with him again. But then he decided to tell the truth when he was on trial. In Thunderstruck, Winston and Frankie are cuddling on the couch while watching tv, before Miles steals the remote and changes the channel. Frankie attempts to get the remote back, and they all decide to play a game of charades for the good tv. Winston suggests that they leave, but Frankie tells him to sit. Miles and Frankie are both very competitive at charades, however, Miles and Tristan seem to make a better team than Winston and Frankie. Tristan comments to them, "You know for two people in love, you don't have much of a connection.", to which Frankie angrily retorts, "What are you trying to say?!" Is seen sitting with Frankie and Tristan, while Miles explains the game of murder. Winston takes notice of Tristan's openly flirting with Miles. So when Miles tells everyone to go hide, Winston pulls Miles aside to say "He wants you" and Miles says they're just friends, but Winston knows that's not how Tristan sees it. Later on during the game Winston walks in on Miles and Tristan making out, and drops his flashlight causing Miles and Tristan to stop and look. Miles sighs knowing what was coming next from his childhood best friend. Tristan leaves and Winston remarks on Miles sexuality asking him what Miles is. After Miles gives an answer that it felt right and kind of fun, Winston is seen as irritated, because Miles doesn't know how to control himself and Miles needs to discover himself before Miles hurts someone else Miles cares about. Season 14 He seems jealous of Miles' closeness to Tristan. Season 15 In SorryNotSorry, he asks Frankie to Snowball using a goat. At Frankie's house, Frankie comes out of her room looking for more clothes to try on and Winston is there and he tells her she looks great in anything, Frankie is surprised he is here and then realizes she lost track of time, Winston says she's worth waiting for and gives her a silver bracelet, Frankie says he didn't need to buy this especially after the flowers but Winston is confused says he didn't give her flowers, Frankie is surprised and tells him to forget it. Winston asks if she likes the bracelet. Frankie says its beautiful but she can't accept it and that she can't go to the snowball with him, Winston asks who the guy is because if she's ditching him on the night of the dance then it must be for another guy. Frankie says its not like that and besides shes not sure if it is something yet. Winston says whoever it is wish him luck, with Frankie he'll need it and walks away hurt. This marks the third time they've ended a relationship. Winston and Miles then hang out and plan to go to the movies. When Hunter storms out Winston and Miles check out his room and find a smashed mirror and a kill list. Season 16 In [[BuyMePizza|'#BuyMePizza']], In the gym, Zoë is doing her audition but isn't doing that well, Zoë kisses Winston on the check but he tells her it has to be a real kiss so Zoë leans into kiss him but she pulls away at the last second and says they will do it for real at the show. Esme is up next to audition. She and Zoë talk and try to get into each other's head. In the hallway later, Zoë asks Winston why he didn't give her a callback, Winston says they don't have believable on-stage chemistry but Zoë says hes wanted her from day one, Winston says maybe did forever ago but that's not even a thing anymore, Winston says they need someone the audience can fall in love with, someone's who is magnetic, Zoë says she's not magnetic?, Winston says not like Esme is, Zoë asks what Esme did that she didn't?, Winston says Esme popped on stage and totally sold the whole sexual tension bit and you didn't and Winston says hes sorry before he walks away. In the gym, Winston tells Zoë she can't crash the callbacks, Zoë apologies for freaking out on him and admits she thought getting the part would be a positive outlet and then admits that Miles told her that he liked her, Winston says he's going to have to talk to Miles, Zoë asks Winston why he likes her? Winston says he likes her because she's awesome, smart and funny, you don't take any crap and it doesn't hurt that you're really, really pretty, your basically like the prefect girl the he gets cut off when Zoë kisses him, Winston asks why she did that? Zoë says because they like each other, Winston asks if she is his girlfriend now and she says yes and they hug. In the student council room, Tristan, Winston and Zoë are taking about gala when Esme arrives, Winston gives Zoë the part over Esme and both she and Zoë seem saddened by it and Esme leaves. After, Winston bails to go get something. Winston returns and tells them he has a great idea for the gala and as Winston and Tristan chat about it Zoë watches Esme outside. In #RiseAndGrind, Zoë, Miles, Tristan, and Winston are playing truth or dare. He asks Miles how many people he has slept with. Miles says five and Winston guesses the "new additions" to the list are Esme and Tristan. Miles then teases Winston for never having slept with someone. Later, in their geometry class, Miles and Winston discuss how angry Tristan got when he found out Miles' number. Winston accidentally reveals that Tristan is a virgin and that Zoë told him that in secret. Miles says he just needs to have sex with Tristan. Winston asks if its really that easy. Miles said if all the questions on the test were that easy he'd be acing math. Winston thinks that Miles makes sex seem like no big deal. In #OMFG, he and Zoë are in the supply closet getting ready for the volleyball final. Winston says he always had a cheerleader fetish. Zoë then calls him pervy when he tries to kiss her. He complains that she never wants to kiss him. Later she asks him to meet her in the supply closet. Zoë is wearing a cheerleader uniform and she creates a cheer about Winston.They begin making out and then they go on the mats. Winston asks if he pressured her and says they don't have to do this. She says she wants to do it. Zoë begins to cry but continues to kiss him, and begins to take his pants off. Zoë breaks up with him by telling him that she is gay. She asks if he is mad but he comforts her. He then jokes that its ok as long as when she comes out she says he had nothing to do with it. The two, still friends, but broken up drive to the volleyball game, so they can watch and Zoë can thank Grace for wanting to help her when she was self harming. Appearance Winston has a cute way of dressing. He sometimes has a classy bow tie with a buttoned shirt along with his glasses. He mixes and matches his colors (the colors always correspond) and he is seen wearing beanies. Relationships *Frankie Hollingsworth **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Out of My Head (1336) ***Break Up: Walking in My Shoes (1416) ****Reason: Frankie found out that Winston cheated on her by kissing Lola. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: The Kids Aren't Alright (2) (1422) ***Break Up: Don't Look Back (1428) ****Reason: Frankie developed an obsessive crush on Logan and disrespected Winston. *Zoë Rivas **Start Up: #BuyMePizza (1604) **Break-Up: #OMFG (1610) ***Reason: Zoë told him that she's gay. Trivia *Miles gave Winston his nickname "Chewy," but he does not like being called it, as this was proven in Summertime when Miles introduces him as Chewy, and Winston quickly tells Maya his name is Winston Chu, not Chewy. *It is revealed that he went to Degrassi for freshman year prior to appearing as a sophomore, but he referred to himself as the "Invisible Guy" or the "Strong Silent Type". Miles even remarks in This Is How We Do It that while Winston has been there for an entire year, it's like not even a single girl knew who he was. *He has known his best friend Miles and his siblings Frankie and Hunter since he was five years old. *His Twitter *He knows about Miles being verbally abused by his father. *He is allergic to peanuts as revealed in You Oughta Know. **Ironically, his ex-girlfriend is nicknamed Peanuts by her mother. *Winston used to be bullied by the popular crowd, causing him to have a vendetta against Drew as shown in Black Or White, though this was later settled. *He is good at throwing parties at a last-minute notice as shown in Basket Case. *He was a suspect in Zoë's assault case. He and Miles were accused by Becky *He revealed in Thunderstruck to Frankie, Tristan, and Miles that Mr. Yates attempted to grope him. *Winston, along with sixteen other characters, was sexually assaulted: **He was almost groped by Grant Yates. **Lucy and Susie were sexually harassed by Mr. Colby at Degrassi Junior High School. **Wheels was almost molested in a car by a random stranger while he was hitchhiking. **Liz was molested by her mother's ex-boyfriend as a young girl. **Emma was held captive in a hotel room by a pedophile and was almost raped. **Paige was raped by Dean at a party. **Darcy was raped by a serial rapist who spiked teenage girls' drinks at a party. **Jane was molested by her father, Carlos Valieri. **K.C. was almost forced to have sex with a hooker hired by Coach Carson against his will as well as had him watching porn. **Connor was almost molested in a car by his internet stalker. **Bianca was forced into sex with Vince on numerous occasions and was almost raped by her ex-boyfriend Anson. **Clare was sexually harassed by her former boss, Asher. **Maya was sexually harassed by Neil following being cyber bullied and slut shamed online. **Zoë was raped by Luke and Neil at a party. **Tristan was statutorily raped by Grant Yates. *Winston revealed himself to be the person blackmailing the cheerleaders to help Frankie. *Winston is of Korean descent as revealed in #ToMyFutureSelf. Quotes *(To Maya): "It's Winston. Winston Chu." (First line) *(To Maya): "Second lesson, hang out with Miles and trouble finds you." * (To Maya, chuckles): "Uh, It's more of a sipping drink." *(To Miles): "I don't think he'll be mad." *(To Tristan): "You have a girlfriend?" *Miles (to Maya): "My father wanted to send me away and Chewy here has to babysit." Chewy: "Yeah, Paris. What a drag." *(To Alli): "Voulez vous coucher avec moi?" Zoë: "I can't believe you actually said it." Chewy (to Alli): "She dared me." * Miles: "Hey, think you can get a French girl into liking you, Chewy?" Chewy: "Half way across the world, and still ''you insist on calling me that." *(To Maya): "Original, getting the best friend to reveal your crush." *(To Maya): "Can I have his espresso? It's gonna get cold!" *(To Miles): "DUDE! You were ''inches ''away from the boys that time!" *Chewy: "That's why we're here? I thought you knew he had tickets or something." Maya: "Just trust me, okay? Just keep trying." Winston: "No, Maya, he could be strolling down the Champs-Élysées, taking a train to Belgium, floating in the sand." ''(Maya begins to cry) Chewy: "No, stop that. Girl tears are my kryptonite." *Zoë, to Miles (about helping Maya): "Ooh! Make her beg! On her knees." Winston (sarcastic): "Classy, Zoë." *(To Drew, during Degrassi TV): "I'm here to ask Mr. Hunky himself if he finds me 'Mantractive.' " Drew: "Wait, what?" *(To Clare): "Well, hey, you wanna catch a flick sometime?" Clare: "Do you ask out every girl that talks to you?" Winston: "Victory through sheer volume." ''Clare walks away. '' *Zoë (while reading Miles hand when Winston and Maya walk in): "That one means you're about to be interrupted by someone super annoying." Winston: "Hey!" Maya: "She means me." * (to Tristan): "If Miles want to be with you, he'll be with you. And if he doesn't, you're better off alone." * (To Miles): "Because you make it seem like if you haven't had sex with somebody then you're some type of loser." - #RiseAndGrind * (To Miles, about having sex with Tristan): "Except its whole different kind of geometry"- #RiseAndGrind Interaction Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Degrassi: NC Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:Degrassi Drama Club Category:Musician Category:Juniors Category:Athlete Category:Season 16